


Sam Winchester's Newsletter

by Alyson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But kinda vague, Crack, Destiel but only a tiny mention, I was caffeinated when I wrote this, M/M, Pure Crack, Season 14 Spoilers, it's really JUST CRACK, so remembering what happened in season 14 helps, spoilers for first half of season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Greetings from the Winchester bunker!  It's time for our bi-annual newsletter, brought to you by Sam Winchester!  (And remember, don't tell Dean I send these out!)I can't emphasize this enough: Spoilers for the first half of season 14!  Even in the beginning note.  Spoilers.





	Sam Winchester's Newsletter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I was rewatching season 14 of Supernatural to get me all ready for season 15 (like I can actually prepare for that), and in episode 11 Dean's having a burger with Donna, who tells him everything she knows has been going on and lets him know that she got all of that info from Sam. Dean says “What, has he got a freak'n newsletter?” Yes, yes Dean. Sam writes a newsletter. But unlike normal people who can put one out once a year during the winter holidays, Sam needs to put one out every six months. If he put any actual detail into them, he'd have to write one every three months!

Greetings from the Winchester Bunker!

It's been a busy half-year for the Winchester family. Mom and Bobby Part II are no longer living at the bunker. After the deal with the sooped up Jinn, he needed a break, so they're staying at Donna's cabin for awhile. We hope to see them back home soon!

As you all know, Dean was possessed by Micheal, but he vacated the premises for awhile, just in time for us all to experience a right of passage for any Winchester – death and resurrection. That's right, our son Jack got sick from lack of having grace and died. Well, with the help of an old 'friend,' and Cas heading into heaven to retrieve his soul, we brought back Jack to live a full life, so long as he doesn't burn off his soul! Otherwise, it was a win without the usual bargaining away our futures :)

Unfortunately, it turns out Michael left the back door open in Dean's brain, so he got back in, but we were prepared, as Winchesters should be! We caught him and, through mysterious means, (nothing unusual here, nothing to even question right now) were zapped back to home sweet home where we were able to get into his brain, convince Dean he was in a fantasy, and lock an archangel in a walk in cooler in Dean's imagination. Just an average weekend!

Dean and I got to spend some quality time with mom! It was fantastic, seeing her and Donna, and taking down Nick, Lucifer's old vessel. Yeah, he's insane, and has been looking for the answer of why his family was murdered (to prep him for Lucifer, duh) and along the way he found he liked hurting and killing people. Guess we all need hobbies! Well, he got his answers, got revenge on the demon who did it, and now he's in a hospital under arrest. Dinner with mom afterwards was great!

So, that's it! Me, Dean, Cas and Jack are looking forward to the other half of the year, if Dean doesn't lock himself away in an impenetrable box with an archangel hell bent on torturing him since we thwarted his plans to burn down the world! Better make that box big enough for two, Dean, cause Cas won't leave your side! Keep your fingers crossed that Jack isn't down to one parent in the near future and I'm raising our son alone. Chuck knows that kid needs all three of his dads ;).

Love, The Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> That was the shortest, silliest, piece of crack I have EVER written. And I am not ashamed. XD


End file.
